


"Zombie Destroyers 3: The Flesh Frenzy"

by marshmallownose



Series: Patricia & Alfie Throughout the Years [1]
Category: House of Anubis
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon, They are 13, a few 2008 references sprinkled in, horror movie, it doesn't have a good ending because I lost inspiration so take what I have, palfie watches an 18 rated film and regrets everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshmallownose/pseuds/marshmallownose
Summary: Patricia and Alfie learn that there's a reason why some horror movies are for mature audiences.
Relationships: Alfie Lewis & Patricia Williamson, Alfie Lewis/Patricia Williamson
Series: Patricia & Alfie Throughout the Years [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042686
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	"Zombie Destroyers 3: The Flesh Frenzy"

“I’ve got the popcorn!” Patricia announced, kicking open the door with her foot. She did indeed have the popcorn, cradled in one arm like a newborn baby while precariously balancing mugs of hot chocolate in the crook of her other arm. “This stuff burns, lighten my load, will you?”

Alfie scrambled off the bed where he’d been queuing up the film on his laptop and took both of the mugs out of her hands. “Aw yeah, Trixie!” he squealed. “You’ve outdone yourself. Gunning for Trudy’s job, are you?” He sniffed the concoction. “Is that cinnamon?”

Patricia grinned. “Yep! And mini marshmallows.”

Alfie put them down on his bedside table and hopped back onto the bed, followed closely by Patricia. “You’re like a big, scary, goth angel,” he said, and immediately she picked up a piece of popcorn and threw it at him. He caught it in his mouth.

Patricia huffed, but she was clearly amused. “How many times am I gonna have to tell you I’m not goth before it sticks?” she asked, this time tossing a piece of the popcorn into her own mouth. “My style is _alternative.”_

“You dye your hair and wear eyeliner,” Alfie pointed out. “That’s goth.”

Patricia rolled her eyes. This was a battle she wasn’t going to win. “Just put the movie on, will you? What’d you pick?”

Alfie brandished the DVD and grinned proudly, flashing his braces at her. _“‘Zombie Destroyers 3: The Flesh Frenzy’!”_ he said in a deep, dramatic voice.

Patricia laughed. “Holy shit! No wonder Joy refused to watch. She’s trying to get Fabian to let her paint his fingernails instead.”  
  
“I know. Jerome went to cheer her on, but I’m pretty sure Amber got him too.” Alfie shuddered. “Fabian and Jerome in nail polish is even scarier than zombies,” he laughed. “But seriously, this film is supposed to be, like, really scary. It’s even got a warning on it!” He read it out loud. “‘Warning: Some content may be disturbing for most viewers.’”

Patricia snatched the box away from him and looked it over. “And it’s rated 18,” she informed him with a sly grin.

“Shall we totally break the rules?”

“Duh,” she scoffed and hit the play button on Alfie’s computer. “How scary can a stupid zombie movie be, anyway?”

* * *

Ninety minutes later, the credits began to roll, leaving the two thirteen year olds in stunned silence.

“Th-That wasn’t even that b-bad,” Patricia said, trying to play it cool.

“Pssh, yeah,” Alfie chuckled nervously, trying not to look toward the half-open cupboard in case any rotting corpses decided to launch their steaming projectile vomit onto him like they’d done in the film. “That was practically for toddlers!”

Patricia hummed in nervous agreement, and they sat in total silence for another few minutes. It was dark in the room, only the faint light of Alfie’s laptop made any effort to illuminate their surroundings.

“Do you, um… Do you want to start a comedy next? I got _Bedtime Stories_ ,” Alfie suggested hopefully.

“That new Adam Sandler film?” Patricia asked. Alfie nodded and Patricia wrinkled her nose in disgust. She may have just been scarred for life by watching a zombie crack open the protagonist’s skull and slurp up her brain like an oyster, but she would never subject herself to Adam fucking Sandler. “I’ll pass, thanks. Besides,” she looked down at her watch and sighed. “It’s nearly ten o’clock anyway.”

Alfie really didn’t want to be alone right then. “Then can we watch some YouTube for a bit?”

“Alfie, are you scared or something?” Patricia dared to call him out, hoping he wouldn’t pick up on her own uneasiness.

“What? No! W-What gave you that idea?” Alfie spluttered, and she took pity on him.

“As long as you don’t put on any FRED, I don’t care what we watch,” Patricia said, secretly glad Alfie was as freaked out as she was.

“Aww, but FRED’s funny!”

“That’s the scariest thing I’ve heard all night.”

Alfie was just typing _YouTube_ into the search bar when the door practically burst off its hinges, banging open with a loud _CRASH!_

Patricia and Alfie screamed in terror, neither sure whose pitch was higher, and somehow they ended up tangled on the floor in a terrified heap.

“ZOMBIE! ZOMBIE!”

“What the hell are you two doing?!” the zombie shouted over them and flicked on the light. “Did I miss something?”

  
  
Patricia came to her senses first. “Oh my god, Jerome. Piss off, what’d you do that for?”

  
  
“What’d I enter my own room for?” he said incredulously. “That movie really did a number on you two, didn't it?”

“Shut up,” Patricia snapped, shoving Alfie off her, cheeks on fire. “Let me see your fingernails.”

Jerome spluttered, trying in vain to hide his bedazzled neon pink nails. “Shut up, Trixie,” he snapped, face now matching hers in color. “Go bother your own roommates.”


End file.
